To Live
by ParadoxZee
Summary: It was a life mission. Every move counted. There was no choice to make at all. Their only task: To survive. *M for blood and language. Inspired by a video game.*


**Title: **To Live

**Rating**: M for blood and language.

**Summary:** It was a life mission. Every move counted. There was no choice to make at all. Their only task: To survive. *M for blood and language. Inspired by a video game.*

**A/N:** It's a long prologue. But give it a try.  
BETA Reader did not read. All fault is on me.

**PROLOGUE: THE LAST OF US**

* * *

_"We are the last of us." — Natsu Dragneel_

* * *

"Blue?"

"Look, I know it's bad, but-just trust me! It was at the shelter okay?"

"And... He is.. blue?"

"It's still cute! He's healthy, he's a newborn, and he's—"

"—blue."

"But he's _not _hurt. Some kids were playing around with it and they spilt—"

"—blue paint on him?"

"You're impossible! You know that!?"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'm sure Natsu would _love _a blue cat."

"Whatever!"

Lucy Heartfilia watched with stifling laughter as her white-haired friend walked away from the table in soft mutters and designer perfume. They were both aware of their close friend, Natsu Dragneel's, upcoming birthday. But of course, with Lisanna Strauss calling the shots, they _had _to celebrate it a few days earlier. Reason being, she was completely impatient when she already obtained the perfect gift. Which was a cat... a blue cat. This whole entire week their conversations had been solely fixed on the feline. And how blue it was or how much he'd like it. Lucy suspected it to be a form of a crush for the past month that lead her to go to the extremes. _Buying a pet. _Who buys "friends" a pet?

Sighing heavily through her nose, Lucy slouched her shoulders. She leant back into the booth, fingering the small bow tied atop the white box on her lap. All she got her friend was a watch. It was for a good reason though, not to mention expensive. The Rolex would at least keep him from asking her the time or bugging her to check her phone for it. And it should last him awhile. Plus it wasn't a big responsibility like a _cat. _She felt her spirits sink, but shrugged it off quickly as she gazed about the restaurant.

The lights were dim, a few circle tables were filled, and the atmosphere was pleasant. Soft, quiet, and happy. They were meeting at a place not too cheap or not to luxurious, somewhere where they wouldn't be scowled at when they laughed or spoke too loudly. A decent place that was popular, a hot spot, and that they could afford. Especially for anyone with low income. But now that they were around their 20s with satisfying pay, there was no argument of when or where.

"What's with the face?"

Lucy jumped in her seat, nearly dropping the gift at the sudden greeting. Tall, lean Gray Fullbuster stood smiling at her. One of her many close friends that accompanied her most of the time with Natsu and Lisanna. He was maybe too close of a friend at that. Which she sometimes displeased, considering he was looking rather handsome in his black turtleneck and trench coat. Unfortunately, those clothes would be discarded soon, all because of his nonchalant stripping habit.

Which was also a manner that rubbed off wrong on people. Due to his bold nudeness—unnoticed by the habit holder himself—not a lot of people took the time to get to know his charming personality. Not unless he approached them first with a gorgeous spitting smile and his oddly flattering way with words. Then regardless of his clothes intact or not, they'd be all over him in a few seconds. Women or not. She would know, that _is _how they first met, but she did notice his clothes trailing behind him.

"Hey," she offered a small smile and gestured him to sit down. "How was your day?"

Gray slipped his coat off, hanging it to the side of the booth. Instead of taking the seat in front of her, he plopped himself comfortably to her right. Which almost felt wrong, the boys would always sit in front of the girls. It was a pattern. He just broke friendship tradition!

"Superb," his deep voice mocked as his inky eyes stared down at the menu on the table. She watched in awe as his jawline moved, probably to him swallowing or biting the inside of his cheek. His side profile never seemed to cease on catching her eye. For Pete's sake, even his whole facial structure was yummy eye candy. _Did I just think yummy? _Lucy asked mentally and then inwardly kicked herself. _Friends, friends, friends..._ "What's that in your hand?"

She blinked, her eyes trailing down him and then to the box in her lap. He meant the gift. It was plain obvious it was a present, the bow had to give it away. Did he forget about Natsu's birthday?

"It's a present for Natsu," she responded, shaking the white container softly in his face. "Don't tell me you forgot."

Gray scoffed, now fiddling with the red bow.

"I meant, what's in the box."

Feeling a little stupid at her early conclusion, Lucy forced to scowl at him. "It's a Rolex."

"Where'd you get the money for that?"

"I sell drugs," she took the box away, settling it once more onto her lap before he pulled the bow off. After all, she spent more than an hour lining up the ribbon ends and making sure it didn't look sloppy. Even though Natsu wouldn't pay no heed to it all, it pleased her to see a pretty bow. "I sell hardcore drugs."

"I wish I had a job that pays me that much," he said, tone serious as he stared back at the menu. Lucy laughed lightly at this. "Where are the others anyway?"

"Lisanna is getting her gift _and _Natsu. So we're stuck with each for maybe another 20 minutes," she informed him. "We can have a small date before they get here," she then added jokingly and then winked at him.

Gray gave a snicker and a small smirk. She felt her stomach drop. _Too far of a joke._

"Well, I am the _romantic _type."

* * *

After what seemed like an hour of talking about a blue cat and Gray's adventure during work, Lisanna and Natsu had finally arrived. Which was no good, because they came a little too late. It gave Gray enough time to order alcohol—which was against Lisanna's orders—and for him to get a tiny bit tipsy.

"Oi, Natsu," Gray murmured, leaning over the table to get a better look at their pink-haired friend. As where Lisanna glared at him and then to Lucy. She could only smile sheepishly at her, meaning that there was really nothing she could have done to stop him anyways. The waitress, a blue-haired flirtatious being, didn't even bother listening to Lucy when she said _not _listen to Gray._  
_

"What do you want, Princess?" Natsu asked, glaring into his eyes.

Gray chuckled lowly, leaning back into the booth chair and hooking an arm around Lucy's shoulders. She stiffened at his move but quickly relaxed when she realized he was on the verge of being drunk. No harm done. "How was the blue pussy?"

Natsu sneered, "_Best _thing i've ever petted it." Both of them laughed.

"Wow guys," Lisanna complained, pinching the bridge of her nose while waving her hand for a nearby waiter. "You guys are worse than, Lucy."

"Hey—" her train of words were interrupted when Gray placed a hand on her thigh. "What are you—"

Gray muttered a few incoherent words as his touch trailed around her lap. _The nerve of this man! _Before Lucy could even bring a hand up to smack him, his fingers lifted from her pants covered skin. He grabbed the white box she had forgotten all about.

"Here, idiot. Happy Birthday," he chucked the gift over the table. Natsu swiftly caught it, eyes fixated on the red ribbon. "It's from Lucy and I." His arm tightened around her shoulders as she stared wide-eyed at him. All he did was smile innocently. Even drunk he was a clever bastard. A free guiltlessness touch _and _using her present.

Shrugging him off, Lucy decided to keep her mouth shut. She knew fighting with him now was pointless. Not to mention it might be embarrassing, the play of words he slurs were always sharp. He was like a barking dog, relentless and unavoidable. Also annoying. Frowning a bit, Lucy watched Natsu open the gift.

As expected, he didn't pay attention to the bow. In one tug he ripped it off and opened the case. There was a glint of surprise in his eyes and a large smile. Lucy wondered what his face looked like once he saw the poor _blue _cat. Surprised, dismayed, worried, confused?

"Damn, a Rolex?" He pulled the matte, charcoal, watch out; already placing it around his wrist. "Remind me to get you guys a better present—Lisanna, help me out." By guys, he meant _Lucy. _

"You're welcome," Gray chirped. Lucy nodded with a smile. "I'm glad you like it."

"Anyways, did you guys hear the news this morning?" Lisanna asked, still adjusting the watch to Natsu's wrist. Who watches the news?

"You watch the news?"

"You should consider it," the white-haired girl hissed back.

Gray chuckled. "And why would we do that?"

"There's some strange disease going on in the city. They've blocked all highways and interstates from going there."

Lucy cocked an eyebrow. She didn't hear about it when she was there yesterday _and _she works there. "Disease?"

"Yea, it's viral. Not contagious, but viral."

"Don't you work there, Lucy?" Natsu asked, taking another sip from his bottle. Lucy could only nod, the information was new to her. If anything the news would have gotten to her first considering her business place. It was smack dab in the middle of the city.

"I'm glad you got the day off today," Lisanna rested her chin in her palm. "Did they not call you at all?"

She shook her head. "No... Makarov has been out for awhile..."

"It's the disease," Gray said.

Makarov, her boss, _has _been gone for quite awhile. Two weeks even... No note of vacation, just one call explaining his serious illness. Lucy's eyes widened, _maybe he caught the disease. _"What is the disease symptoms?"

"Don't know, but it's pretty serious. News anchor was going haywire about it and addressing multiple things we should do. Living in the city or not."

"Why aren't we doing anything then?"

"Hey, hey," Natsu mumbled, setting his drink down. "It's my birthday dinner. Let's not talk about this. We can worry later!"

"I agree with the idiot!" Gray rose his beer bottle up. "Celebrate."

Lisanna gave an edgy look to Lucy who only shook her head. Both of them clanked their bottles to Gray's.

"Cheers!"

* * *

"You're so heavy—Stop leaning against me!" Lucy's fingers fumbled with the keys in her hand as she tried to unlock her front door. Gray was relentless as he placed his weight onto her, drunk and sleepy. Unfortunately, Lisanna introduced the plan of him staying at _her _home. If only he didn't drink this wouldn't have happened. _This idiot. _

With the click of the door finally heeding to her struggle, Lucy gave a heavy sigh and quickly opened the entrance. One foot into her domain and Gray was already dropping to his knees. His hands looked for her legs, finding purchase as he tried to get up once more. But the _clever _bastard's hands kept reaching for her bottom, she even swore he giggled when she pushed him back onto the floor. He was better off that way anyways.

"Just a... Just a glass of water and an hour of sleep, trust me," he said in a languid manner as he used a nearby wall to get back onto his feet. The man couldn't even walk straight towards the couch! He fumbled against the side table, knocked a couple of pictures and barely removed his shoes. All the while his clothes had finally been shedding.

"You're an idiot," Lucy snarled, retreating to the kitchen. In furious motions, she accomplished to grab a bottle of water and rummage through her cabinet for Asprin. She couldn't remember the last time she had to watch over someone who was drunk. Though she could recall it was Lisanna on her 18th birthday. After that year she vowed not to drink anymore. And Lucy was _glad. _

Stomping towards Gray, who was now knocked out on her couch, she was surprised to see the TV turned on to the news. She was curious as to when he found the remote and how he managed to see straight. But she quickly left the bottle and pills on the table, not giving two cares anymore and deciding to knock herself out upstairs. The stupid head could take care of himself.

* * *

_What the fuck?_

Natsu shuddered like some sickly dog as he fell onto all fours. His head hung low between his arms as he choked for air. The sudden urge, the need to breathe filled his shriveling lungs as he coughed. Anything to know _that _was real, to know that _he _was still alive. _Fuck, _it was only a couple hours ago that he had returned home from dinner. Thank God for his high tolerance in alcohol, or he surely wouldn't have survived _that. _What the hell, was he even awake right now?

Natsu refused to open his eyes, instead he shut them tighter, black and white now flurrying behind his eyelids. If he was dreaming, he was positive he would have woken up by now. But in the futile attempt to wake himself up, he found it impossible. The only thought loitering in his head was how the _thing _that attacked him was _scary, _and not real. Or at least it shouldn't be real.

Clutching the handle of his kitchen knife, the event replayed. His heart beat sped up and jumped, making his skin crawl with goosebumps and his stomach churn unpleasantly. The feeling of needing to barf hit him in the gut and that's what he did. The sound of him puking filling the once quiet room. It was disgusting, he _felt_ disgusting.

"Shit," Natsu muttered, wiping his mouth and finally staggering to his feet, kitchen knife still in hand. The image was still so vivid as he kept his eyes to a tight shut. The unhealthy pallor of pale complexion accompanied with blood shot eyes were intended to kill. The mouth of the thing was covered with thick red liquid and smelt like _death. _It came crashing through his porch window, hissing and gasping viscously, eyes set for Natsu's flesh.

He had to give it to Lisanna though. If it wasn't for her news talk earlier today he wouldn't have watched himself an hour ago. The disease was so much akin to zombies. Like the video games he and Gray would kill time with.

Opening his eyes, Natsu found the dead body still on the floor. It's fingers twitched while blood seeped from its head, seething on his carpet and staining red. Taking example from the games and movies he watched, Natsu plunged the kitchen knife to its head. The twitching stopped but the blood spill did not... at least it was dead for good now.

It was then when he started to shake uncontrollably. The face of the "zombie" now clearer as he squatted to pluck the knife away.

The person was his neighbor. Bickslow.

* * *

Lucy stirred in her sleep.

The sound of her phone ringing awoke her from one of the most stressful slumbers' ever. She would blame Gray for it, her conscious didn't allow her to sleep with a drunk man in her home. And a smart conscious it was.

Groaning out loud and kicking the covers off her legs, Lucy scrambled for the loud noise. Once she got a hold of it she squinted at the screen, cursing at how bright it was.

"Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Lucy? Lucy, look—"

"Natsu?"

"I'm coming over. Wake up Gray please," his voice was stern but then again shaky.

"Wait, why are you coming over? What time is it!?"

"Just do it please—"

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"Really?" Lucy asked, scowling at the phone and then throwing it onto her bed. Waddling to her feet, she decided to wake Gray up anyways. There was a nagging in the back of her head when she _did _think of refusing to do what Natsu asked of her. He would never call like that _and _he seemed too serious to be joking. Or even to be scheming some dirty plan with Gray.

Opening the door to her room, Lucy stumbled to the stairs. Light emitted from below, shadowing onto the walls as she walked down. Gray had already been awake. _What time was it?_

With the floor boards creaking underneath every one of her steps, Lucy could hear the distinct chatter from the TV and several police sirens.

Reaching the last stair of the staircase, she rushed to the nearest drawn window. The blaring, bright lights of police cars zoomed passed her house, illuminating the rest of the streets as they raced. At least four of them drove, speeding towards the main intersection. After a couple more seconds, a fire truck followed. _What was going on? _

"Gray!" She repeated again loudly, shuffling towards the living room that was empty. Instead of finding Gray, she stopped to stare at the playing TV. The familiar blonde news reporter catching her attention along with the fiery background.

_"This is Jennifer, reporting live at State Hospital in Magnolia city. We are here to bring to you the news on this "Zombie" like disease spreading vigorously across the..."_

Zombie like disease? Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. Was this the disease Lisanna mentioned earlier?

The news reporter was standing in front of a building caught on fire. Most likely the hospital with a couple of firemen trying their best to wash it out. Why was she just standing there?

_"Hey, you guys have to get out of here!"_ One of the firemen said, waving his hands to gain their attention._ "There's a gas leak—"_

_Boom! _Lucy jumped and shrieked, averting her gaze towards the sound. She snapped her neck, gazing outside of the window once more. Beyond the thick border of trees, she could see a great amount of smoke arising from the many buildings of the city. She stared, gawking and suddenly shaking. The TV was now snow, cutting off from the most likely dead reporters and firemen.

_What was going on? _

"GRAY!" She yelled, scurrying into the kitchen that had it's lights on but no sign of him. Where was that man?! "GRAY!?"

With unsure feet, Lucy ran into the office room. The sliding door was open, inviting in the breeze of late night winter. _Was he outside? _"Gray..." She said lightly and softly as she hugged herself from the outdoor wind. As if the chilling expanse reverberating through the air wasn't enough already... Biting her lip and tucking her toes, Lucy unsteadily walked to close the escape of any warm heat. Gray wasn't here, neither did she feel like checking outside. He was already awake as well... but what did Natsu need him for?

Shrugging to herself, Lucy tried to slide the door to a shut, but quickly, a hand intercepted the edge of it from her doing so. She jumped back, frightened from the appearing hand.

"Lucy!"

"Gray?!" She watched as he rushed inside and closed the door behind him. He was sweating, turtle neck discarded, and vein popping visibly on his forehead.

"Lucy, stay back—I need you to stay back," he gently pushed her, still trying to catch his breath.

"Gray, what's going on?"

"It's your neighbor—There's something wrong—Lucy, please step back!" He turned around, back to her as he pulled a gun from his jeans out.

"You mean Evergreen? What were you doing with Evergreen?—And why do you have a gun!?"

"Step back, Lucy!" He shouted, eyes glued to the sliding door as if he were waiting for something to happen.

"I'm sorry, but i'd like to know—"

The door then came down with a crash. Glass shattering and falling everywhere as well as a flailing body. Lucy felt her eyes go wide, watching as the intruder struggled to get back on their feet. _What the hell is going on? _She opened her mouth to say something, but the apparent shock had her stumped as the stranger now exposed themselves. She glared at them, blood-rimmed eyes and gritting teeth.

Light brown hair and the facial structure of her neighbor. Except she was paler than usual and her eyes were now red, filled with a glint of what seemed like hunger. Broken glass stuck to her skin, but she didn't seem to pay any attention to it. Even if her skin was leaking blood. _Evergreen!? _

"Evergreen! Don't do this," Gray stood in front of Lucy, arm out in attempt to protect while his gun pointed towards her. But she didn't seem to be listening as she kept hissing.

She growled in a raspy, throaty, gasp. Her mouth agape and covered in oozing red. The stench of her was strong; death.

"Gray—" Lucy choked, saliva and fear strangling her as Evergreen stood before them. Or at least she thought it was Evergreen.

Gray was not listening to her as he itched the trigger, eyes set and face ready with the intent to kill. Then it hit her harder than the whole situation; _Gray was going to kill Evergreen. _Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Lucy reached for Gray's raised arm. Her fingers brushed against his skin, trying her best to lower his weapon. But he wasn't going to anytime soon. He saw her as an opposing threat. _What was she even doing? _

Without any warning or sign of stopping, she lunged for them.

"GRAAAAY!" Lucy shouted too late. Her grip on his arm tightened, fingers turning white as she clutched onto him. In one last attempt to swipe at them, Gray shot again. She discontinued her hissing, dropping heavily onto her back with a loud thumb. _Evergreen _was now limp.

She gasped out loud and covered her mouth. With enlarged eyes she stared at the lifeless form of her close neighbor, Evergreen. Though she didn't look like herself, frosty pale, blood-etched eyes, and abnormal teeth stained with red, Lucy knew, unmistakable, it was the brunette next door. The girl who was fond of Lisanna's older brother, Elfman... No, it couldn't be. She shook her head hard, backing out of the room and clutching her stomach. "No—No, no, no, no!"

"Lucy," Gray said, approaching her slowly while placing the gun away in the back of his pants again.

"She—That—That thing was—" Lucy cringed, trying her best to distance herself from the killer. "You—You just killed—"

She covered her mouth again, refusing to puke. The idea of Gray killing Evergreen was sickening. Along with the smell of dead bodies and too much blood. Lucy could almost taste the metallic liquid as she bit down onto her tongue. This was not happening.

Gray took hold of her shoulders, shaking her a little. An action to tell her that it _was _real. Or to try to wake her up. It was a dream, Gray just killed her neighbor. _It was a dream._

"Lucy, listen. We have to get out of here, there's no time to explain," his eyes pleaded for her to understand. But all Lucy could do was get teary eyed and stare at the nonliving body of what used to be Evergreen. She was still trying to process the event of what just happened. It wasn't realistic at all.

_Honk! Honk! _

"Natsu—" Gray took hold of her wrists, pulling her to the front door. "Come on, Lucy. We _have _to go."

_Where were they going to go? _Though confused, she nodded her head and gulped audibly to swallow back her tears. Lucy did not hesitate to run outside with him. The dead image of Evergreeen still implanted in her head. She was scarred.

"Lucy! Gray!" Lisanna yelled, rolling her window down from the passenger's seat as they quickly got into the car. "Oh my God."

Quickly, in search of assurance that this was all real, Lucy hugged Lisanna, regardless if she was in the front. She struggled to grasp her, smelling her sweet perfume, rubbing her back, and fisting her short white hair. The sound and feel of her breath on her neck was enough to say it was all happening. Lucy gulped loudly, still holding onto Lisanna as the car began to move. Her eyes began to leak, it was _real. _

"What the fuck is going on?" Natsu yelled, slamming onto the steering wheel as he continued to drive. "I had to kill fucking Bickslow!"

"Bickslow?" Lucy asked, releasing Lisanna from her embrace to be pulled back by Gray. He held her tightly, squeezing her into his chest for some sort of comfort as she cried into him. The previous episode still did not seem to click entirely to her. She didn't feel sane. Everything seemed out of the normal. Her heart was racing, fingers shaking, and head spinning. Any minute she would throw up to the contents of Evergreen's gruesome appearance. And the way Gray did not hesitate to seize her, sending two straight bullets. Though he wasn't the only one wiping existences'. Natsu had abolished Bickslow...

"At least you didn't take a woman's life..." Gray muttered into her hair. She shivered against him, bare skin on her face, and the thudding of his heart beating vibrating. "Evergreen is gone..."

"Oh no..." Lisanna whimpered. "That means Elfman..."

"I'm so sorry..." Natsu murmured. The situation was bizarre and Lisanna had already lost a brother. But still, Lucy failed to comprehend what was happening. _Everyone was dying. _It was just some sick twisted nightmare.

"Natsu..." Lisanna whispered, voice broken. "We can't go this way. The road is blockaded by the military up head... We have to take—"

"77, I know," sharply, the car turned; they were taking the route around the city.

_Meow. _Something tickled Lucy's foot, making her jump onto Gray's lap. She shrieked from paranoia, the thing had been a cat. A _blue _cat.

"You brought the cat?" Gray hissed.

"I couldn't just leave it."

"Whatever. We need to—Holy shit, that's Laxus' place," Gray gawked at the window, watching the large home dance in lively flames. Lucy turned her head as well, tears halting. She observed the familiar building fervently, in search of a body running for an escape. A source of life; Laxus. But with the absence of any light and with Natsu speeding, she failed to see anything.

"Do you think the bastard made it alive?" Natsu asked.

"I'm sure he did..." Gray responded with an uneasy tone.

Lucy gulped again... Laxus was a big strong man. He would surely have escaped... She felt dread bite her, he lived with his girlfriend Cana Alberona... Another close friend of hers... Silently she prayed to God that both of them had made it alive with this madness. After all she didn't spot their car where it would usually be placed.

"Shit—" Natsu cursed. "Looks like we weren't the only one with the same plan."

"Damn it, what's going on?" Gray asked, looking in front of the car.

There were hordes of vehicles, lining up miles ahead of them on 77. Everyone was honking, no one moving forward at all in the heavy traffic.

"We're going to have to go another way," Lisanna gestured, tugging on Natsu's arm.

_"Hey, what the fuck is going on!" _The drivers in front of them exited their car, waving their hands in attempt to speak.

Natsu rolled his window down. "I don't—Holy—"

From the left of them, a sprinting body came for the man. It tackled him against the car, bringing him onto the floor. He wailed.

"ROLL THE WINDOW UP! ROLL THE WINDOW UP!" Lisanna screamed while Natsu tried his best.

The attacker was now mauling him, tearing the skin from his face and leaning over to gnaw at his neck. Blood splattered everywhere, the victim no longer being able to yell as the person snapped his neck.

"HOLY SHIT!" Gray yelled. "DRIVE NATSU, DRIVE!"

Lucy could only watch, speechless as another ran into the car. The vehicle was jumping as the person inside was now being eaten. Her stomach twisted, dropping to her feet as she continued to watch in horror as the "zombies" came running for their car. This was all _impossible. _

"HOLD ON," Natsu backed up, turning the car to the right in order to drive away. At the same time the rushing "zombie" hit the side of the car, leaving the liquid of his victims on the window.

"What the hell—"

"I told you guys—I told you! We should have left earlier once I mentioned it!" Lisanna fussed, gripping onto Natsu's shoulder as he speeded away from the main route.

"You're the one who wanted to celebrate my birthday today when it's in four days!" He retorted.

"Don't start that with me! You even said we should celebrate!"

"Whatever—"

"Guys! Eyes on the road! We _need _to get out of here," Gray said, gesturing to the crowd of people rushing towards them.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "What are they running from?"

_Honk! Honk! _

"Drive!"

"Lisanna, I can't just drive through them!"

_Honk! Honk! _

"Right there!"

"I'm going, I'm going!"

As the people began to decrease, Natsu drove through the opening a broken trailer had made. Soon they made the clearing.

But a bright white light from Lucy's left caught her eye.

"NATSU! WATCH OUT!"

_Honk—Boom!_

* * *

_"Lucy! Lucy!"_

Lucy groaned out loud, eyes refusing to open. She felt like shit and her head was thumping with a major pain. It was as if someone dropped a brick on her noggin, even worse a car... A car?

_"Damnit, Lucy, come on!" _

She felt like she just got hit with a _car. _And why did Gray sound so scared when he called for her? _What was going on? _

"Gray...?" Lucy asked, now opening her eyes to something she did not want to wake up to.

She was upside down, hair dangling along with her arms as her face rested against what seemed like the back of a car seat. Lucy panicked, looking left and right to see Gray and Natsu outside the cracked windows of the vehicle. The car was _upside _down. And Gray and Natsu were kneeling, reaching out for her to get out of the car. _That's right, _she was in a car accident.

"Lucy, grab my hand," Natsu said as Gray stood up, he ripped the car door open, giving her more room.

"My head..." Lucy choked, languidly trying to grasp Natsu's fingers.

"We know, but—Lucy take off your seat belt, you're still hanging," he informed. "Don't land on your neck when you fall."

Lucy's fingers grasped for the belt buckle. They lingered on the warm steel, searching for it to unlock. She cried out a small moan, fiddling with the red button for it to release her. She couldn't do it. She felt weak. She was going to die.

"I can't—Help me," she gasped, blood now rushing to her brain.

"Lucy—"

_Click! _

She felt herself falling, landing on several sharp pieces as Natsu didn't relent to drag her out. Though she could care less about the scars. What caught her attention more was the people screaming and running. _Zombies, _none of this was a dream.

"Lisanna," her mouth automatically said.

"I'm here, I'm here," she stuttered in pain. The white-haired female was leaning against the car, limping her way towards her.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"My leg, it hurts."

"Gray, i'm going to carry Lisanna," Natsu let go of Lucy, letting her fall limp against Gray who was ready to shoot at any given moment. "Protect us."

He nodded. "You good, Lucy?"

She touched her forehead, feeling the cut places from where the blood was seeping. Red stained her fingers, but she didn't worry. What worried her more were the loud screams becoming louder and louder from behind her.

"I'm good," she regained her posture. "Let's go."

"Agreed," Natsu ran first with Lisanna in hand, bridal style.

Lucy didn't hesitate to tail after close by. A handful of other people were running with them, away from the exploding gas station and crashing cars. It was literally a mess outside with the havoc.

"Help me!" A woman cried out.

Lucy looked over her shoulder, spotting the girl tripping as a crazed maniac jumped atop her. She made eye contact, the helplessness filling her eyes as she wailed and tried to stagger to her feet. But the zombie like man clutched onto her leg, not planning to let go just yet. Lucy then slowed, watching as she cried louder, the man now gnawing onto her leg.

Everyone was running around them, no one bothering to stop. Except Lucy, she was hypnotized, the man eating her not even halting to notice her. It was disgusting, the sight so revolting as he stopped at her stomach, tearing her shirt and plunging his hand through her belly, making sloppy slushing noises as he grabbed her intestines and shoved it into his mouth.

"Lucy!"

The man then looked up, mouth covered in fresh blood and left over stomach pieces. He growled, the sound bring Lucy back from the unseeing.

"Lucy!"

Gray yelled, hooking an arm around her to quickly drag her into a nearby alley. Lucy puffed, huffing for her breath as she blinked once and then noticed the man in front of her. Eyes worried and scared. Gray took both his hands to place on her face, cupping her cheeks as she unnoticeably started to cry. _What was wrong with her? _She should have helped the woman.

"Lucy, come on, we _need _to move," he ushered her, sticking his forehead against hers and bringing them up to their feet. Lucy could only nod and follow as he took them deeper into the unoccupied alley.

They were following Natsu's pace, running with an injured Lisanna. The narrow pathway was dark and ominous with it's dim building lights. But thankfully, for Lucy's sake and heartbeat, the screaming and crashing was now dying away. Though as they got further, the atmosphere became more suspicious. It was too _quiet. _

"We can go through here," Natsu screamed, opening what seemed like a small restaurant passing.

Before Lucy and Gray were even a foot away, a throaty howl emitted from behind them, echoing as if calling for the others. Her breathing then became rigid, now aware that they were prime targets and now being chased by many. They weren't fast, but they were _fast _enough.

Lucy felt Gray's grip tighten around her hand as they neared the entrance that Natsu had opened. The zombies were gaining in on them.

"Go, go, go," Gray breathed, shoving Lucy into the restaurant and shutting the door behind them too late.

He rested his weight fervently against the door as hands erupted from the small opening, trying their best to grab him.

"Gray," Lucy said.

"Go! You guys got Lisanna! I can out run them!" He yelled, a strain in his eyebrow as he shoved the door harder onto the arms. The hungry growls of the infected only became louder.

"Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed, running towards the exit. At first Lucy hesitated to leave him, but Gray's eyes begged her too. So without another thought, she quickly darted after the speedy pink-haired boy.

She was outside again in the unsafe. The moon at it's fullest and highest as wispy clouds blew in front of it. Not even the stars were shining at the moment. It was a cold winter night, but Lucy was sweating ten more times than she ever had in her entire life. And she was wearing her tank top and pajama shorts. It only reasoned her stress and fright at the horrifying creatures chasing after them. Not to mention that they also lost a few friends. And she witnessed a handful of people being eaten. Along with being included in a life or death car crash.

"Lucy, come on," Natsu demanded, dodging and weaving slowly zombies that tripped over their own feet.

"Right behind you," she responded. She could literally jump on her back if she wanted to. She had never had to run so fast before, there was really no reason too. But with flesh eating monsters tailing you, you really had no choice.

They ran up a slope. The underpass of the state bridge a few miles ahead of them. Where were they going to go?

"Come on, come on, come on," he repeated, finally reaching the top of the small hill.

"I'm right—" something grabbed her ankle and almost pulled her down to roll. But she fell onto her knees, reaching out for anything to grab while she shrieked to the dirty ground. She landed on several scars from the broken glass earlier, making the fall hurt all the worse. "Natsu!"

"Shit—LUCY!" He almost dropped Lisanna to grab her.

_Zip! _

A whirling sound akin to the wind cutting right through her brushed against her hair, whipping it back at the same the zombie let go. Shortly after the sound of metal casings clanked against the ground; someone emptying their gun clip.

Lucy breathed heavily, crawling backwards until she hit Natsu's shins. Her ankle was hurting, already throbbing to lead to a bruise tomorrow morning. If she made it tomorrow morning.

"What about Gray..." Lisanna asked, huddling into Natsu's arms as their savior flashed a light to them.

"He'll be okay—Hey! Please help us—"

"Stay back!" The man said. He was dressed up like an army man, fully equipped in many bullet proof layers and wearing riot helmet. He was also loaded, machine gun in hand aiming directing towards them. Lucy was more than relieved that a professional was now here.

"Listen man—" Natsu said, taking one step towards him.

"I said stay back!" He tilted his gun higher.

"We've just been through hell!" Natsu responded.

The man ignored him though, instead he pressed something on his shoulder, most likely a walkie talkie. "Sir, we've got a couple civilians on the outer perimeter, stand by."

Lucy stayed on the ground, trying her best to listen to the response.

"But sir... There's three of them and they have an injured—Yes sir." He pointed his gun towards them again, the clicking sound of the spitfire ready to shoot being the last for a good minute. The man was still though, as if contemplating on whether what to do. And Lucy hoped that the man wouldn't be so vulgar.

"Holy shit—" Natsu said under his breathe before everything began to happen too fast.

The last thing Lucy saw before tumbling down the hill along with the others was Natsu quickly turning his back. Then the sounds of gunfire until he fell down with a screaming Lisanna and wailing shrill.

She thumped down the slope, body rolling to a complete stop and Lucy quickly sitting up to look for Natsu. The pain was unbearable but they were in danger. She _needed _to find them, yet she was guilty, because they weren't the ones loitering in her head. It was the pain, the bullet in her shoulder that was making her cry and crawl for anyone that was alive. She just wanted to _wake __up. _

"Natsu!" She yelled, sprawling out to look for the pink-haired man. "Natsu!" She breathed, but her voice died down as he saw lying on his back, the army man truly prepared to finish him off. His steely, onyx eyes was eager, almost too eager as the flashlight bestowed upon his helpless face.

"Don't do it," he mouthed.

Lucy stood still again, watching as her best friend was about to get killed. She felt herself cry again. _Dammit, _why did she feel so weak? She could just run up to the man now and tackle him, or even take a bullet for Natsu. Why couldn't she move to help now? Did she not want to die? Half of her already felt dead?

_Stop, _she thought as she began to walk forward silently. She would save Natsu, the man was taking his sweet time to kill him anyways. She could make it.

But ironically enough, she did not make it.

"Natsu," she whimpered as she ran to his laying body.

"Are we okay," Gray asked, putting his gun away and walking over the army man he just killed.

Natsu's lips quivered for a few seconds as he tried to place himself back together. He sat silent.

"Oh no..." Gray whispered.

Lucy looked up at him, furrowing her eyebrows while wiping away her tears. "What?"

"Lisanna..." he responded.

With that, Natsu sprung to his feet, adrenaline seeming to take over as he looked for their white-haired friend. "Lisanna!"

Lucy bit her lip, running after the two men who went to Lisanna's side.

"Oh my god," Lucy breathed. Her hands became shaky and her knees wobbled, giving in to make her kneel beside her friend. "Lisanna!"

Lisanna was whimpering, hands flailing to Natsu who tried to settle her into his lap.

Lucy shook her head, saying 'no.' With fumbling fingers and palms, she pressed onto Lisanna's side. _She was bleeding. She was shot. _The hot liquid seeped through her clothes and onto Lucy's aiding hands. _She was bleeding. _The familiar scent of the metallic red was filling her nostrils as she tried to keep the blood from flowing out her nimble body. _She was bleeding. _Lisanna was trembling uncontrollably under her hands while she cried out. She spoke no words, _she was running out of time. _

"I know, I know, I know," Natsu said in a high pitched voice; he was crying. And he knew it hurt. "I know, Lisanna, I know."

"Gray," Lucy tried saying in choked breaths as she continued apply pressure to the wound. Her whole hand was fully red now, slippery with her friend's _blood. _"Please, someone do something!"

Gray kneeled beside her, saying nothing as stared down at the paling Lisanna.

"No, no, no!" Lucy yelled, now removing her hands as Lisanna's crying was starting to simmer down. The wrinkles in her palms were outlined with a deep red, _Lisanna's _deep red. "No, Lisanna, please."

Blue eyes reflected in the moonlight as she pouted in pain. They flickered, back and forth between her friends as she held Natsu's hand. He was holding her so close, foreheads touching as he whispered in agony. The cries were quiet and dying.

"Come on baby, come on," he said. His tears were falling onto her face, mixing with her own that were now running out. "Come on, Lisanna... Come on..."

But their words were no longer working.

"LISANNA!" Lucy cried out, hands grasping onto her shirt.

But there was no response. Her crying was now over. Her hand had gone limp in Natsu's. And her eyes were no longer blinking.

Just the subtle mourning of Lucy and Gray's cries as Natsu's yelled out.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it was long. I had fun writing this and it was a new idea.

Reviews are encouraged~ (:


End file.
